Sin remordimientos
by Ayann
Summary: "Es difícil que alguien te rompa el corazón, generalmente eres tú mientras tratas de meterlo a la fuerza en dónde bien sabes que no cabe". Alejandro Jodorowsky.


_The Lord Of The Rings_ ©J.R.R. Tolkien. _Sin remordimientos_ ©Αγάπη, **s** **i agradó, por favor, recomienda el _link_ de la historia.**

* * *

 **δεν το μετανιώνω**

.

 _¿Por qué debería de importarte lo que piensen de ti? Cuando estás sola, por tu cuenta, ¿te gustas?_

 _Try_ , Colbie Calliat

.

 _«Cuando el sol derramó su pálida luz sobre la maltrecha tierra de Silvanesti, Alhana escudriñó el bosque._ _No había sufrido la menor alteración, una bruma verdosa se extendía sobre los retorcidos árboles*.»_

—Legolas. —La voz de Thranduil llegó como un susurro lejano.

 _«Supo que nada cambiaría hasta que los elfos regresasen y trabajaran para recuperarlo…*»_

—¡Legolas! —llamó con más fuerza el rey de los elfos.

 _«Sólo el custodio de la tumba de…*»_.

La imagen en la cabeza de Legolas se esfumó cuando la mano de su padre bajó el libro, que estaba leyendo, de un manotazo. El menor de los príncipes del Bosque Verde parpadeó desconcertado. Thranduil respiró profundamente.

—Te estoy llamando desde hace media hora. —El pequeño elfo ladeó la cabeza. «Cuenta hasta diez», se dijo el rey, apretando el puente de su nariz.

—¿Y?

El entrecejo del rey se arrugó más.

—¿Cómo que "y"? —habló entre dientes.

El príncipe volvió a parpadear, chupó sus labios y respondió:

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Tomó todo el autocontrol del rey para no abofetear a su preciado vástago.

—Hay una comitiva de Gondor —dijo, examinando cada expresión de Legolas— esperando tu presencia en el Salón.

Legolas permaneció indiferente, lentamente rascó su cabeza, miró a su alrededor: semi-acostado, en pijama y con una taza de té en sus manos, en el sofá blanco de tres piezas, frente al ventanal de la que daba a la cascada, a su derecha la chimenea, a la izquierda los _infinitos_ estantes de la biblioteca.

—¿Y tengo que recibirlos por?

El soleado día de pronto pareció cubrirse de rayos y centellas; perdiendo la paciencia Thranduil gritó:

—¡Qué el rey Elessar está aquí! ¡Por ti!

La nívea frente del príncipe se arrugó graciosamente.

—¿Qué no se casaba hoy?

El rey estuvo casi seguro de que su hijo había perdido la cordura; respiró hondo varias veces.

—Abandonó toda celebración… —Elevando la voz dramáticamente continuó—: A la Estrella de la Tarde, arguyendo que es a ti a quien ama.

—Mmhúm —respondió el príncipe embebido otra vez en su lectura.

Thranduil parpadeó perplejo.

—¿Legolas?

—Mmm.

—Él te ama —declaró quedo, esperando el momento en que el cerebro de su retoño hiciera clic y, emocionado, corriera a los brazos de su único amor.

Los ojos azules de Legolas se elevaron por encima del libro.

—¿Y?

—¿¡Qué!?

Soltando un resignado suspiro, el príncipe cerró el libro, lo dejó en la mesa, quitó la frazada que cubría sus piernas, la dobló y la puso en el brazo del sillón, se sentó y golpeó con la mano el asiento a su diestra.

Todo el enojo de Thranduil se convirtió en una risa nerviosa que amenazaba con apoderarse de él, desorientado, tomó asiento.

—Papá —dijo serio Legolas, tomando las manos de su progenitor, giró su torso para encararlo—, sé que te encantan las historias de amor y los finales felices. —El rey afirmó con la cabeza—. Entones, te pregunto: ¿realmente esta es una historia de amor?

El clic se dio en el cerebro de Thranduil.

—Amar es aceptar** —susurró con la mirada en un punto indefinido—. Aceptar no es resignarse, no es someterse, no es sobajarse ni tolerar… Es…

—Amar es crear —terminó Legolas— y sólo se crea si las partes involucradas aceptan compartir su vida y crear juntos una y otra vez. Puede haber pruebas, duras, sobre todo porque amar incluye a dos seres individuales que comparten opiniones y en su mayoría no se ponen de acuerdo.

—Amar es entre dos individuos enteros —siguió el rey, sus ojos brillaron melancólicos al recordar a su fallecida consorte— que se han elegido incluso conociendo las opciones y circunstancias.

—Amar no exige cambio ni complemento.

—Es creación desde la total aceptación de uno mismo, del otro y viceversa.

—Simplemente amas y eres amado, y la vida es creada una y otra vez. —Guardó silencio, dando un fuerte apretón a las manos de su padre—. ¿Entonces? Que el rey Elesar me haya "bajado las estrellas", hecho mil promesas y, después de una guerra, secretos y mil lágrimas de mi parte… por idiota; decidiera que lo mejor para su honor era que desposara a la Dama Arwen y, al último momento, preferir estar conmigo, ¿es una historia de amor?

—No.

El bonito rostro del príncipe se iluminó.

—Quiero un compañero de vida, papá. No un esposo atormentado por su propia indecisión y ceguera. No un idiota que me hace sufrir sólo para "afianzar nuestro amor" y elegirme cuando él diga o las circunstancias sean las adecuadas.

El rey deshizo el agarre, amorosamente acunó el rostro del menor de sus hijos.

—Te mereces un compañero que te elija y elija compartir el mismo sendero.

El agradecimiento destelló como lágrimas en los ojos azules de Legolas.

—Lo sé.

El rey lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—Eres amado, muy amado. —Apretó el abrazo—. Nadie que ofrezca menos merece tus lágrimas.

Legolas soltó una cantarina carcajada.

—Me costó verlo —dijo, separándose, clavó sus ojos en los de su padre—. Tuve que mirarme al espejo y preguntarme ¿realmente me amo? ¿Me acepto? ¿Me gusto?

—Alguien que se ama a sí mismo es el único capaz de amar a otro.

—No hay otra manera de amar. —El rey limpió las lágrimas en las mejillas de Legolas con los pulgares, el príncipe continuó en un susurró—: No se puede dar lo que no se tiene. Yo no me amaba ni aceptaba ni agradaba, no al permitir todo lo que permití.

—Eras un niño buscando ser amado —respondió Thranduil en un tono suave—. Si yo hubiera…

Legolas se hizo hacia atrás, separándose totalmente.

—No, papá. —Meneó la cabeza—. Yo solito me metí en ese drama… Antes de Aragorn, todas mis relaciones habían sido tan superficiales y él era tan… —Suspiró—. Único... Me deslumbró y me olvidé de mí.

—Pero ahora estás de vuelta.

Legolas volvió a reír.

—Ahora sé la diferencia que amar hace.

El rey afirmó orgulloso, se acercó y deposito un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Te espera en el Gran Salón.

El príncipe peinó con sus dedos la rubia cabellera, acomodó el pijama y se levantó.

—Cerré el círculo hace meses, es momento de darle la oportunidad de que él lo cierre.

El rey se puso de pie.

—Estoy contigo, mi Príncipe.

.

En el Gran Salón, Aragorn permanecía recargado en un pilar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los hobbits recordaban emocionados la épica salida de Trancos cuando, en la cena antes de su boda, se enfrentó a la Corte, su padre adoptivo y prometida, declarando que amaba al príncipe del Bosque Verde y que nada ni nadie lo detendría en su misión de hacer de Legolas su consorte, de vez en vez Gandalf agregaba jocosos detalles. Sólo Gimli permanecía silencioso al fondo de la habitación.

El enano había visto cómo se desarrollaba la historia y aunque apreciaba a Aragorn, Legolas era un amado amigo, a sus ojos, el humano no lo merecía.

—Así no funciona —masculló—. ¡Elfo Loco! —Las palabras no habían abandonado la boca de Gimli cuando Aragorn ya estaba frente al príncipe. El enano sonrió divertido cuando cayó en cuenta de que el rubio estaba en pijama.

—¡Legolas! —pronunció Elesar, hincándose sobre su rodilla izquierda y tomando una mano del rubio—. Legolas yo…

Abochornado, el príncipe logró liberar su mano en un sutil movimiento.

El dúnedain sintió una horrible presión sobre su pecho, inhaló despacio queriendo deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Legolas con una discreta sonrisa.

A excepción de Gimli, la Comunidad estaba desconcertada.

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?», fue la pregunta que cruzó la mente de los medianos.

Por su parte, Gandalf empezaba a ver desde otra perspectiva.

—Será mejor que pasemos a un lugar más cómodo —ordenó Thranduil, sin esperar respuesta giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón, Legolas lo siguió, Gimli pronto alcanzó al elfo, ambos cruzaron una sonrisa cómplice, los siguieron los hobbits.

—Aragorn —llamó Gandalf.

El rey de los hombres seguía hincado, le tomó un par de segundos procesar lo que había pasado.

—No lo entiendo —tartamudeó, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Me rechazó?

El Istari colocó una mano en el hombro del rey.

—Yo no lo diría de esa manera —exclamó—, sin embargo, sería conveniente que replantearas lo que dirás.

Los ojos grises del rey brillaron emocionados.

—Todo saldrá bien —declaró Aragorn, caminando hacia la puerta—. Así será.

Por un momento la duda embargó al Istari.

«El amor todo lo puede», con ese pensamiento se aventuró por los pasillos.

.

La Comunidad fue instalada en la antesala, una habitación semicircular con vista a la Ciudad del Lago. Thranduil parecía imponente, sentado en un cómodo sillón–trono de terciopelo negro, en el centro del ventanal, dándole la espalda al paisaje; Legolas a su diestra, en pijama, resplandecía.

Una mesa de cristal separaba al rey y sus invitados, Gandalf estaba sentado frente a Thranduil, a su izquierda Aragorn, a su derecha Gimli y en cada _esquina_ una pareja de curiosos hobbits.

—Como bien he sido informado —empezó Thranduil—, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, Rey del Reino Unificado., has venido hasta aquí, rompiendo todo protocolo. —Elesar abrió la boca, Gandalf alzó una mano, el rey elfo prosiguió—: En búsqueda de que te conceda la mano de mi más preciado hijo, tu antiguo compañero de armas y el más leal de tus amigos.

Aragorn tragó duro antes de contestar:

—Así es Su Majestad. —Hizo los hombros hacia atrás—. Amo a Legolas —reveló, buscando la mirada azul cayó en cuenta de que el príncipe permanecía con la mirada al frente, Elesar parpadeó confundido, evadiendo a la voz en su cabeza que gritaba que algo no estaba bien— y con su venía seré muy afortunado en ser su esposo.

El rey elfo estudió al humano con cuidado.

—Aragorn —llamó, atrayendo la atención del humano—, siempre te he admirado como líder, como guerrero no hay nadie igual. —Un destelló cruzó los ojos grises—. No podría estar más confiado de que la Nueva Era de los Hombres esté en tus manos, sin embargo… —La mayoría contuvo el aliento— No puedo concederte la mano de mi hijo.

Elesar se levantó, el respaldo de la silla golpeó el piso.

«Esto no puede estar pasando», pensó, abrió la boca, la cerró, volvió a abrirla y a cerrarla. Cuando encontró por fin los argumentos para debatir al rey elfo, Thranduil prosiguió:

—No puedo concederte la mano del príncipe porque no soy quien elige con quién debe estar Legolas.

El rey de los hombres posó esperanzado sus ojos en el príncipe.

—Legolas… —susurró trémulo—, _Hojita_. —Ante el mote, el príncipe se tensó, Aragorn volvió a tragar duro—. Sé que te herí… Sé que lo enredé todo, pero te juro, por Elbereth, que eres lo más preciado que tengo, lo más amado y haría todo por…

—Aragorn —interrumpió Legolas, mirándolo por primera vez—, ¿te gustas?

La comprensión tardó en llegar al humano, en un chillido respondió:

—¿Cómo?

—Sí —dijo Legolas poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el ventanal—, cuando estás solo —Los ojos azules se perdieron en el paisaje—, contigo mismo. —Giró el rostro sobre su hombro, mirando directamente a Aragorn—. ¿Te gustas?

Aragorn parpadeó ofuscado, en realidad nunca se había detenido a pensarlo; habitualmente en sus correrías con los dúnedain o en solitario, divagaba en su porvenir, en la guerra, en Arwen…

«En todo menos en mí», admitió mentalmente, sin saber qué responder paseó la vista por cada uno de los miembros de la Comunidad. «¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto a mí…»

Legolas soltó un hastiado suspiro.

—Eso pensé —afirmó, buscando entre la bata del pijama, sacó un pequeño espejo, lo colocó en la mesa frente al rey de los hombres y expresó—: Cuando te mires en él y te des cuenta de que quieres pasar la eternidad con esa persona. —Con la punta de su índice dio un par de golpes en el reflejo de Estel—. Porque en verdad te gusta y aceptas cómo es y cómo no es. —Enfatizó las últimas palabras—. Entonces, tal vez, podría compartir mi vida contigo. —Se puso de pie—. Amigos —saludó a la estupefacta comitiva—, mi casa es su casa. —Dio media vuelta—. Gimli —llamó, el enano se apresuró a alcanzarlo—. Definitivamente tienes que conocer a Raistlin, creo que Oropher tiene la _Reina de la Oscuridad_ y… —Con un enano intentando seguirle el paso y entender de qué habla el Elfo Loco, Legolas se perdió entre los pasillo en búsqueda de su hermano mayor.

En la habitación sólo quedaron los dos reyes y el Istari. Los hobbits se habían desaparecido en busca de las cocinas (y de aventuras) en cuanto Legolas había terminado; podía ser que la Tierra Media los considerara ingenuos y hasta infantiles, pero un hobbit siempre veía más allá y ellos habían visto que el corazón del príncipe estaba en paz.

—¿¡Me rechazó!? —La voz de Aragorn salió en un graznido—. No se suponía que mi _Hojita_ correría a mis brazos?

—Más que rechazarte o correr a tus brazos —replicó Thranduil—, mi hijo busca un compañero de vida, no un pusilánime. —El humano arqueó una ceja, el rey elfo contuvo las ganas de reír—. No es como si un " _te amo, me equivoqué, estemos juntos ahora que todo pinta bien"_ es suficiente para establecer una relación. —Aragorn parpadeó incrédulo—. ¡Humano idiota! —soltó el rey por lo bajo—. Subestimas al amor, muchacho, creyendo que sólo con decir " _te amo"_ es suficiente, el amor es más que sexo y buena compañía, es fe y aceptación de ti mismo y de la otra persona, es respeto, comunicación, dignidad por la vida… —Hizo una pausa, analizando sus palabras hacían mella en el humano—. Si tan sólo hubieras sido derecho contigo mismo… quizás otra historia sería.

Sumamente avergonzado, Aragorn desvió la vista.

—Quizás… —La voz salió quebrada.

—Tu costumbre de hacer drama de todo —lo interrumpió Thranduil—, hizo de tu historia un cuento barato. Las grandes historias de amor nunca han necesitado condenar a la pareja a terribles torturas.

—Lo he perdido —balbuceó Aragorn, sintiendo como el pánico se aglomeraba en su estómago y subía por la garganta.

—No seas dramático. —En dos zancadas, el rey elfo estaba detrás de Elesar—. Es tan simple como mirarte al espejo y… —Dando un par de palmadas a la espalda del dúnedain— elegir.

Un ataque de tos invadió a Estel, el rey elfo aumentó la fuerza.

—Creo que es suficiente —indicó Gandalf, apartando suavemente a Thranduil—. Él ya lo entendió.

El rey elfo echó un vistazo a Aragorn.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó inocente al mago, el humano parecía querer expectorar los pulmones; el rey elfo entrecerró los ojos, una graciosa mueca se esbozó en sus labios—. No lo parece.

El Istari se interpuso entre Thandruil y Aragorn

—Créeme —dijo solemne—, él lo ha comprendido.

Thranduil arqueó una ceja, sin embargo, se abstuvo de agregar más.

Con todo el orgullo que caracterizaba al heredero de Isildur, se enderezó.

—Agradezco sus atenciones, Majestad —dijo en voz alta—, es hora de que vuelva a mi reino.

El rey elfo lo miró profundamente, una ladeada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, asintiendo con la cabeza observó cómo el hombre que decía amar a su preciado Legolas se dirigía a la puerta, antes de que el dúnedain saliera, manifestó:

—Saberlo no hace la diferencia. —Aragorn dirigió la vista al viejo rey—. Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer _la_ diferencia? —Sin esperar respuesta, Thandruil lo pasó de largo, encaminándose al Gran Salón, donde lo esperaba una comitiva de Rhûn, dejó que el ujier se encargara de despedir al humano.

.

Dieciocho meses después, un manto blanco cubría el Bosque Verde; el chisporroteo de la leña anegaba la biblioteca en un acogedor aroma a madera y canela.

Bajo gruesas frazadas, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa, a lado de su sillón favorito, Legolas daba suaves caricias al cachorro de gato de las nieves (regalo de Frodo antes de partir a las Tierras Imperecederas), mientras devoraba _La Guerra de los Dioses_ ; a punto de llegar a la escena donde Raistlin hacía su entrada a El Último Hogar en compañía de su sobrino Palin, un repiqueteo lo hizo dar un respingo.

—¡Maldición! —farfulló, elevando la mirada se topó con un halcón de alas negras con puntas plateadas, que aguardaba orgulloso afuera de la ventana; curioso se levantó. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando abrió el ventanal, arrebujándose más en la frazada sobre sus hombros, hizo un ademán para permitir que el ave entrara.

Impertérrito, el halcón se posó elegante sobre el alfeizar y estiró su pata.

—¡Vaya! —susurró Legolas, aguantando la carcajada, el ave le miró, el príncipe tuvo la sensación de que si fuera humano seguramente estaría arqueando una ceja; delicadamente el elfo desató el mensaje.

Sin esperar respuesta, el ave emprendió el vuelo. Legolas lo observó hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, hacia Gondor. Cerrando la ventana, el elfo estudió la nota, una sonrisa alegre iluminó su rostro, meneando la cabeza, dejó el papel en la ventana, despacio regresó al sofá.

Por un resquicio del marco, el viento se coló e hizo flotar el pergamino, antes de terminar en las llanas de la chimenea, las letras fueron reflejadas en el cristal de la ventana:

«Nadie puede romperte el corazón y nadie puede reconstruirlo, eres tú y sólo tú creando tu vida, amando, cayendo y volviendo a crear… Sería un honor compartir mi vida contigo».

.

 _Muy atrás están los amores y sus temblores, muy atrás para siempre. […] Porque mi vida, porque mis alegrías, hoy, comienzan contigo._

 _Non, je ne regrette rien_ , Édith Piaf.

.

* * *

*Fragmentos de _La Tumba de Huma, Crónicas de Dragolance Vol. II_ de Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman.

**Aceptar proviene del latín acceptāre, se compone del prefijo ad (hacia) y captare (tomar, coger) y significa aprobar por una parte y recibir por otra.


End file.
